Don't Want to Lose You
by petro13
Summary: Random House/Cameron fluffiness...established relationship


He really needed to stop doing that. Didn't he know what he did to her? Of course he did, that was _why_ he was doing it.

"House…" Cameron said pushing lightly at his chest. Making an effort to gain some sort of self control but not really wanting him to stop.

"We need to stop this. Somebody could come in!"

"I really don't care anymore" House mumbled against Cameron's neck. He had seen her in the hospital's pathology lab running some tests. He stood outside the glass walls and thought he was content on just staring, but he found himself unable to just admire from afar. He had entered the lab as silently as he could, but she knew he was there. Before he could get his hands on her she spun in her chair facing him.

"The angiogram was inconclusive. I think we are going to have to get a biopsy."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Cameron smirked at his remark and turned back to the microscope. No sooner had she settled her eyes back on the slide when she saw his hands brace each side of the desk around her. The heat of his body enveloped her and when he placed a feather light kiss right behind her ear she sank back against him and let herself let go a little, or as House would say, "unclench." His hands left the side of the table, turned her around in the chair, and pulled her up to her feet. That's when he began his assault on her neck. His 3-day scruff scratched the sensitive skin on her throat, but it was a good kind of pain.

"Seriously, House I have to finish these—oh my god" Her breath caught in her throat. He did it again. He had attached his mouth to the place where her neck met her shoulder. His tongue teased her there and she felt her knees go weak with pleasure. In an attempt to keep herself from becoming a pile of goo on the floor she desperately clutched at the lapels of his blazer. He knew that spot. Not long after they had become involved, he had discovered that if he could just get his tongue on this abnormally sensitive area, there was no way she could resist him.

Cameron's head was dizzy with pleasure, but she somehow managed to reign in her desires just before she was sure she was be totally lost to his….skills.

"Okay there, as much as I would like for this to continue, we cannot have sex in the lab."

Cameron added pretty breathlessly.

"You've discovered my plan," House said, but he relented nonetheless.

"You are going wipe my lipstick off your face, and you are going to march your little ass out of this lab and go play video games, or piss-off cuddy, or whatever you do when you aren't making me insane." Cameron spewed out in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, insane with pleasure." House added smugly. Cameron snorted.

"Fine I will leave you to your centrifuges." House said while he pressed one more lingering kiss onto Cameron's lips, which got him a nice smack on the arm.

"Ouch, jeez alright, I'm going, I'm going." House threw a wink over his shoulder and hobbled out the glass door. It was going to be impossible to concentrate now with his smell on her….

Cameron slowly slid her key into the lock and as soon as the door opened she dropped her messenger bag just inside the door and let out a loud sigh. House peeled his eyes away from the television long enough to give her an all-knowing stare. She walked over and flopped down next to him. When House didn't acknowledge her presence, she let out another deep sigh. House rolled his eyes and slung his left arm over her shoulders.

"Drama queen"

For a few moments they just sat there in companionable silence. It was Cameron who broke the comfort first.

"I have a problem." She stated simply.

"Let me guess, you have an asshole boyfriend?"

"Well it's more of a dilemma."

"Paper or plastic"

"Greg, I'm serious."

"Uh oh, I got the Greg, it must be serious. That's saved for when you're mad at me or when you're crying my name out in ecstasy, or sometimes I guess that's both."

"Or it's when I'm trying to convey something important to you…" Cameron retorted.

"Right, state your complaint." House said.

"This is just a suggestion or more of a question I guess. It's about work."

House visibly relaxed with the reassurance that Cameron would still be waking up in his arms with nothing but his rolling stones tee shirt on.

"I can't imagine not working with you, but since we have been…." Cameron didn't know what to call their relationship. She didn't want to scare him with anything that involved too much commitment.

"Together" House deadpanned.

"Right, I know we have been keeping us on the down low, but I don't know how much longer I can work with you and keep up this charade. Would Cuddy really freak out that much if she knew?"

House leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees and running his hands across his stubble. When he finally did speak, he drew the words out slowly.

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"Greg, you think I'll be so ashamed that I won't be able to stand other people knowing? Or that you'll feel inadequate?"

"Gee thanks. No, it's not that. I don't want to lose you on the team. I'm afraid if Cuddy found out she would make you switch departments." House's eyes slowly met hers.

He saw Cameron with a grin plastered on her face. She handed him his vicodin bottle.

"I don't need to take any pills now, my leg's not bad." House said confusedly.

"It will be when I'm done with you." Cameron strode down the hallway towards the bedroom peeling off her blouse as she went.

The End


End file.
